memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Sarina Douglas
Sarina Douglas was a female Human who lived in the 24th century. Douglas was a Lieutenant Commander in Starfleet and a Starfleet Intelligence operative working against Section 31 from within. Like Julian Bashir, Douglas was genetically enhanced. History Early life When Douglas was a child, her parents had her genetically enhanced. The procedure left her in a catatonic state. ( ) Sarina's problem stemmed from the procedure enhancing her cerebral cortex to accelerate the rate at which she processed information. However, her visual and auditory systems were not able to channel stimuli into her cortex, leaving her processes out of sync and unable to focus on what was going on around her. ( }}) Working with Bashir By the 2370s decade, Douglas had been selected by Doctor Karen Loews (along with Jack, Lauren and Patrick) to be separated from the Institute's other residents so she could work with her and help give her a normal life. In the year 2374, Doctor Loews brought Douglas and the others to Deep Space 9 for Julian Bashir to work with her. It was hoped that Bashir, as someone who had been genetically enhanced but had led a normal life, would be able to convince her that she could do the same. After the four watched a transmission from Damar, Sarina worked out that the Dominion wanted the Kabrel system for the tri-nucleic fungus there that they could use to make yridium bicantizine, one of the components of ketracel-white, and keep the Jem'Hadar alive indefinitely. Douglas later informed Bashir of the others' plan to give Federation secrets to Damar and Weyoun, allowing Jack, Lauren and Patrick to be stopped before they committed treason. ( ) Later that year, when Jadzia Dax informed him of her research into modifying the Jem'Hadar, Bashir told her for every Julian Bashir there was a Jack, a Patrick, a Sarina and a Khan Singh. (''DS9'' short story: "The Devil You Know") Cure and a new life In 2375, Jack, Lauren and Patrick brought Sarina back to Deep Space 9 for Bashir to perform a procedure on her and free her from her catatonic state. The procedure was a success and Douglas and Bashir began a brief relationship. Bashir came to realize he was putting himself before Sarina and arranged for her to work at the Corgal Institute. ( }}) Section 31 Cole of Section 31 was aware of Douglas and the others and Bashir's involvement with them, but also of other genetically enhanced people, such as Ethan Locken. (''DS9'' novel: Abyss) At some point prior to 2382, Sarina was contacted by Section 31 operative L'Haan and recruited into the agency as an operative. During August of 2382, Sarina and Julian Bashir were assigned a mission to Salavat to investigate intelligence reports suggesting that the Typhon Pact was constructing a Quantum slipstream drive powered vessel at a facility in that system. During the mission, Sarina was captured and interrogated by the Breen. She was able to escape and make the rendevous with the . During the mission Sarina and Julian Bashir reunited and started a romantic relationship. Nevertheless, it was later revealed that Sarina had accepted an assignment within Section 31 and was tasked with recruiting Bashir into the agency by her handler, L'Haan. (ST - Typhon Pact novel: Zero Sum Game) Douglas later requested a transfer to Deep Space 9 and was assigned to the security team under Jefferson Blackmer, with the rank of Lieutenant. After surviving the destruction of DS9, she was given a promotion to Lieutenant Commander and assigned first to Bajoran Space Central and later to the new DS9. Sarina revealed to Ro Laren that she was working against Section 31 from within. (ST - Typhon Pact novels: Plagues of Night, Raise the Dawn) Following the pardoning of Bashir by Federation President Kellessar zh'Tarash Douglas resigned from Starfleet and moved to Andoria to live with Bashir. Douglas accepted a position with the Federation Security Agency, however this was a cover for her actual position as a member of Starfleet Intelligence. She and other members of Starfleet intelligence worked to insert Bashir into Section 31 while the organization was still interested in him. Cole recruited Bashir and Douglas for a mission to the mirror universe. (ST - Section 31 novel: Disavowed) Later that year, Julian and Sarina were still working as double agents within Section 31 hoping to expose the organization and it’s activities to the outside world. Ultimately, they were contacted by Ozla Graniv, an investigative journalist, who revealed that Section 31 was being run by an artificial intelligence called Uraei, also known as "Control", which had its origins in the 22nd century. With Data's help, a computer virus was created to eliminate Uraei, but Sarina was brainwashed by Section 31 and made to fight Bashir as he attempted to install the virus. Bashir succeeded, but was severely wounded, and Sarina was made to commit suicide by Control. (ST - Section 31 novel: Control) Visions In 2376, Bashir had a vision of Sarina, now a fellow patient, while being affected by the Cathedral artifact. (DS9 novel: Cathedral) Alternate timeline In an alternate timeline in which Khan Noonien Singh won the Eugenics Wars and Humanity underwent genetic engineering en masse, Douglas was an Augment who served aboard the Earthfleet warship Defiance, which was the command of Princeps Bashir, as a doctor in 2376. When Constantin Amoros left the ship as part of the boarding party to the , Douglas was the senior medical officer on board. She informed Bashir of the conditions of those who were in suspension aboard the Botany Bay and that they were "Basics" - Humans without genetic enhancements. (DS9 - Myriad Universes novel: Seeds of Dissent) Category:Humans Category:Augments Category:Starfleet officers Category:Scientists Category:Doctors Category:Section 31 associates Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Deep Space 9 (II) personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence personnel Category:Starfleet Intelligence operatives Category:Starfleet Intelligence agents